A typical media presentation device operates to receive an analog or digital media stream representing media content such as video and/or audio content and to render and present the media content on a user interface such as a display screen and/or an audio speaker. Examples of such devices include, without limitation, televisions, computer monitors, projection systems, loudspeakers, headphones, and the like.
In many cases, such a media presentation device may be in communication with a receiver, such as a local set top box or other similar device or a remote server, that has access to numerous discrete channels of media content and that can selectively deliver a given such channel's media content to the media presentation device for playout.
By way of example, a television may be communicatively linked with a cable-TV set top box that has access to a set of cable-TV channels, and the set top box may be configured to receive user input selecting a particular channel and to responsively tune to the selected channel and output to the television the media content of the selected channel, for presentation of the media content to a user. As another example, a loudspeaker may be communicatively linked with a radio that has access to a set of radio stations, and the radio may be configured to receive user input selecting a particular channel (station) and to responsively tune to the selected channel and output to the loudspeaker the media content of the selected channel, for presentation of the media content to a user. And as still another example, a media presentation device such as a display or speaker may be communicatively linked with a computer that has access to a myriad of online streaming media channels, and the computer may be configured to receive user input selecting a particular channel and to responsively initiate receipt and output of the selected media content and provide the media content to the display and/or speaker for presentation to a user.